Movie War Ultima
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider; Paradox & Hiden: Movie War Ultima Paradox: Having changed the timeline back to its proper state, Paradox now faced the worst enemy of all; a new life itself Hiden: The agency accepts a mission that requires them to go to Constatinople, where they meet the legendary assassin


Time Travel's rule:-  
1) Choose your path well. There may be no second chance if you ever create a huge paradox.  
2) Travels only three times. In all timelines, one body of a normal human can only managed to strain itself in such changes three times without hurting themselves.  
3) Do not go home after a paradox. The time you left to live in are no longer there for you. You will disappear after a paradox as the past you will have a new life from now on.

Last time on Paradox:  
The time travelling has gone way overboard as the Between Time merged with the real world itself, causing the whole world's time to stop moving, locking everyone on the current state forever. As the King Tokijin proceed to create his own time of his liking, Zakri and others managed to stop him, but in exchange the world is back to normal, way before the first paradox-occurring time travel is made. The world is now without time travel, and Zakri, as the sole hybrid of human-Tokijin, remembers everything and even having the Paradox Driver with him, which he decided to ditch for there are no more Tokijin to fight.

Story:

Waking up, Zakri yawns out loud after hitting his alarm clock onto the floor.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

With a sigh, Zakri opens up the door, where his sister is standing in front of him, "Mom called us for breakfast."

"I'll be there."

Before going away, she turns back toward him, "Brother, it seems you've changed a lot lately."

"What's up with this girl? Just get out already!" shouts him, still yawning.

The girl storms off, apparently pissed by his mean words.

It's not entirely his fault. It's just a week after changing into a new timeline. He already had a year-worth adventure to live in a stranger life that quickly.

Zakri remembers how his life is so different before. Before, both of his mom and dad divorced, leaving his older sister to take care of them both. Not just that, his younger sister is crippled thanks to changing timeline more than three times. In fact, she is Paradox before the three times rule in time travelling occurs to her.

And now he is living in a happier life. His mom is still around, although his dad is already dead. His sister is not a dependent lady and not an incestuous girl either. She is like any other naughty little girl people could have; rebellious and too social. His older sister is finishing her degree. The only downside is that he is supposed to be a nerd who lives inside his own room for a life.

His dad died in front of him and the original him is filled with guilt. But this him had already get past that after meeting with his dad during the time it happened.

He learned about his original life too late till he turned a celebrity in just a day.

Even after the change, he realized his body physiology did not change at all. He has the same strength as when he is a Kamen Rider before, and he even has his vacuum-based Timer power. This is what questions him the most.

His sister appears once more, "Are you seriously going to sit on that bed like forever?"

"Sorry, just thinking about my past memories."

"See? I told you that you've changed!"

"What?"

"You spoke a lot more than usual. You always speak less. What happened?"

"Shut up!"

"You even shout at me! You're always scared of me!"

"Let's just eat, okay?"

The girl nods as she walks out of his room. Taking this chance, he quickly closes the door and locks it.

The girl turns furious at him, "Ya, why did you lock the door!? You said you are going to eat!?"

"At least let me take a bath first!"

"But mom won't let me eat before everyone arrived! It's already 8 and I'm hungry!"

"Just bear with it, okay?"

"Grraaaah!" she shouts in frustration.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After minutes of having a good bath, he finally appears down stair, where everyone is waiting for him at a table filled with foods.

There he can see his family. His mom is there, looking at the photo of them where the three kids of the house were younger and also having a dad. His older sister, Aminah, is diligently reading a book. He can see how that one trait of her seems never change no matter what timeline. And then there's her noisy younger sister, Nora, looking furious while her eyes are staring at the delicious food, possibly made by their mother, something he never remember of tasting it till days ago.

Aminah takes a peek at the stair and sees him looking at them all, "You're here already?"

Nora turns at him furiously, "What took you so long?"

"Hey, can't blame me. I have a big day today."

"If it's working on your filming assignment, then you should be hurry," his mom said to him, "You better not making them waiting."

Smiling, he quickly goes down and eats with his beloved family.

After some time, he quickly walks out of there, "Gotta go!"

"Have fun!" his mom said to him as he disappears from their sight.

Looking at him one last time, Nora quickly turns back toward other women, "Did you realized something different about him lately?"

"Yeah, he wears a perfume," their mom mutters, "Is he going for a date?"

"That's not the point!" Nora shouts, "It's just that he seems a bit too active recently."

"Isn't that's a good thing?" Aminah asks her, "He finally walks outside again after years of sleeping in his room."

"It is a good thing! But it just felt so weird when he seems a bit too close to me. Last week he hugs me as if I am some kind of pet or something…or worse! Eww, he sees me as his lover? That's disgusting!"

"I think you are overreacting. I'm pretty sure he has found some motivation to walk with sunshine on his face."

"I don't think so!" Nora stands up, "I am going to check his room. What if he is looking at some weird video on the internet, like porn? Incest porn? Brother-sister porn?"

She runs up toward the stairs for a while till she shouts, "Graahh! He locked the door!"

She then appears back downstairs, "Doesn't matter! I will follow him from behind!"

She then walks out of the house.

Aminah laughs, "Those kids sure are lively today. Wouldn't it be good if they stay like that forever?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zakri is with his two friends, Arip and Hikari as they are hanging out at a café.

Arip suddenly hits the table hard, "I know! We should go for a shopping spree today!"

Hikari smirks, "Dude, I'm the girl here and I'm the one who supposed to say that line."

"So?"

Zakri mutters, "That means you sounded gay."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay! I'm just saying, we should at least do something today."

"Not shopping. Shopping sucks."

"You're right."

Zakri takes a look at the television as it shows a man in a tiger-like armor fighting a monster with a clock as its face.

He remembers seeing that masked man on screen days before. The first time he saw the monster, he was so shocked to see Tokijin back on track even without Timer around, but looking at the pale color and most Tokijin available looks exactly the same, it is probably a leftover from King Timer's Tokijin collection. Some of them even look like they got rejected by producers for being too stupid. Look at that monster on the TV! It has a face of a clock and nothing else on the body! How stupid are those?

The masked man is apparently this reboot timeline's Paradox. Heck, he even called himself that. But there're so much different from the normal Paradox's suit he once donned. His Paradox has a face of a compass and this one is a tiger. He doesn't have any other weapons except his fists and his claws on his gauntlets. Why can't he call himself Kamen Rider Tiger or something?

Owh, right. Already got copyrighted.

Then change the name to Japanese's style, Taiga.

Owh, still got copyrighted.

But at least don't steal his name. It's not like that suit is no longer existed.

The TV Paradox finally finished off that monster and poses as he reverts to his civilian form, totally showing his face to the public.

A woman runs toward him, apparently doing her job as an interviewer, "Mr Alexander, how do you felt after this fight?"

"Please, just call me Lex. And that fugly ass monster back there isn't even that strong. I still have some energy left. Are you free this noon?"

"What a jerk," Hikari angrily speaks up, "He is totally a sellout."

Arip responds, "What can we do about it. It's not like we have a super hero to save us from those monsters."

Two people, man and woman, appear beside them, sitting near them.

The man speaks up first, "Hey, Arip, long time no see!"

Arip turns toward his friends, "Guys, meet the friends I talked about. This is Renee Wallace and Jack Thompson."

"The one from America?" Hikari shakes Renee's hands, "I remembered that you told us how you meet them at the international fair."

Renee sees Zakri and quickly approaches him, "Aren't you Zack1001?"

FUUUH!

Zakri exhales some liquid out of his lips, shocked, "Wha? How?"

"I saw you on Youtube and Blogger! I am a big fan of yours!"

"Cool, I didn't know I have a fan somewhere else that isn't Malaysia."

Arip eagerly speaking, "So, what should we do for today?"

"Zoo!" Renee shouts cheerfully.

Jack nods, "How about we take a look at your zoo. Renee here is an animal lover."

Renee turns toward Zakri, "Is zoo okay for you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else in a lounge, Lex enters the place and sits on a couch, "Ah, what a day."

A man in suit enters the place, "Good work today, Mr Yamato."

"Well, it's not much, Rain. Those monsters are too weak to even be called as monsters. I can't believe government couldn't handle such petty threat. Well, the security in this country couldn't even handle one rampaging man, so there is to say."

"But at least you get money from that, right?"

"True, I do get reward. And not just money that I got. Lately I found this website that serve as my fanclub. I feel like a celebrity."

"Good for you then."

A blonde woman enters the place, "Are you okay? Did you hurt somewhere?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Really? You have tough fight out there."

He snaps, "Viki, stop doing this whole thing, okay? I am a hero, I know what I'm capable of! Stop becoming my mother!"

He storms out of the place, leaving her feeling sad.

Rain mutters, "As his manager, I would like you to give some time alone. Even heroes could feel bored doing the same thing over and over. He have been fighting the same type of monsters over and over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The real hero and his friends are indeed spending time at the zoo, looking at the animals caged inside buildings.

It appears that Renee is a fan of animals, as she enjoys the place like a young girl let loose by their parents, seconds before kidnapped.

Too soon?

Anyhow, as she enter a reptilian, keep on pulling Zakri's hand into the place, her attention is shifted toward a huge glass filled with swap-like habitat, a place where snakes love to be in.

He looks at her for a while before asking, "Your favorite is reptile?"

She cheerfully nods, "They are the coolest creature on Earth, having so many features not presented in any mammals! But what I like the most about them is their origins from dinosaurs!"

A dinosaur lover?

Smirking, he looks around the place, "I'm going to the bathroom for a while," and takes off from there.

As he walks toward the direction of the nearest toilet, he suddenly walks in the opposite direction and sits beside a blonde foreigner, "It has been a long time, Amelia Mothful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still inside the zoo, a Japanese girl is walking inside an aquarium with her friends, but her attention seems away from the current fun situation.

A Japanese man from the same group approaches her, "Tina-sempai, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You are looking at the same fish for a really long time. It's obvious that you have something bothering you."

Tina sighs, "What a nosy human."

As she walks into the crowd, she mutters by herself, "For some reason, this week felt so empty. I feel like as if I have been missing something. But I did not know what it is. What could it be?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nora is seen looking around the zoo, searching for something… or someone.

Her eyes wander around, till they set their position on something. As quickly as possible, she hides behind a bush, looking straight toward a cafeteria.

Zakri and the blonde girl are sitting across each other, having a nice meeting.

Zakri speaks up, "Just to be clear, how it is that you remember everything of our last encounter is?"

"You are not the only one who has a Timer counterpart."

"I don't get it."

"When the world is put back in its original order, everything in the Between Time has to be put back as well. There are no way for them to be ceased to exist as the only way for them to be in such state is to lose both Paradox Stone and Temporal Tower. But in doing so, the world itself will be plunged into eternal time restraint."

"Then what happened to them?"

"Remember the timeline you've changed that created your own Timer? Your Timer appears for one second only before come in contact with the tower and thus merging with his real body; you. During the last battle, the destruction of the stone causing the tower to react in order to restore the world back to its original timeline, exposing everyone to itself."

"You mean all the Timer is now back to who they used to be? But doesn't that's mean that those who have their Timer counterparts will regain memories of previous lives? My sister used to be Blue Timer yet she did not remember anything?"

"But we do bring our stuff from the deleted timeline, right?"

Amelia shows an orange USB, "I should not have this till I became one of the Time Machine Corp's agents, but since time travel is no longer available for commercialized use, the company did not exist, so I shall not have this thing at all. I found this Gaia Memory right beside me when I woke up this week."

"And I have my Paradox Driver inside my shelf."

"Those things also need to exist somewhere, so it appears beside their latest owners. I'm sure some of those ex-Timer did not regain their memories because they did not come in contact with any necessary object or because the object is there but inaccessible."

"Like Tina's phone apps? The Tokijin Radar and Anti-Tokijin apps?"

"True. They are living in Japan right now, right? Those two will only accessible if Tokijin or Timer are nearby and since all Timer are now human and Tokijin only appear in certain part of the world, it is possible that their Timer's memory remain dormant."

Zakri sighs a bit.

Amelia sees his action, "Disappointed?"

"I made a promise with both Pink Timer and her to meet again in the next life. So far I am able to get around the place because of works given to me by the company. It's like I'll never be able to meet her at all."

"Why not? She can come here, am I right? She is from a rich family after all."

"Yet her parents are racist."

"Owh, I'm so sorry. I did not know that."

Sighing again, Zakri suddenly thinks of a new question, "Most Timer exists in the same year together, with the exception of King Timer and Red Timer. King Timer is the creator of the time machine, and he's dead. But Red Timer still not exists yet."

"That's why I'm here."

"Why?"

"At first I thought that since she is our daughter, she may appear in the later generation from any one of us. But then there is this possibility that you and I will not have kids at all, so I checked on Phillip of Narumi Detective Agency to see if he can find anyone mirrors her. The result shows that she is in this country currently and she is a traveler."

He smiles wide, "I guess we could meet her again. I do miss her a lot."

"We could be family again."

"I'm not sure about that one."

"Say, have you seen the new Paradox?"

"Yeah. He has his own show, right? A disgraceful hero who would puts his face on the billboard before saving people's life for real. He used to be a jock back at my school. Favorite hobby is bullying nerds and banging hot chicks. It seems he's still banging."

"Why would they call him Paradox? I don't see any 'paradox' feature on him."

"That's what bothers you the most?"

"That's my name he used. The name me, Nora and Tina had used in different timelines in keeping Tokijin from starting a huge destruction. Of course it bothers me when someone commercialized it as if it's just a toy sold by SIC Chogokin."

"Well, who knows where he got that name. But it doesn't matter as long as Tokijin here got defeated, right? It's not like you actually fight them."

"Cause they are weaker than grunts we fought before. Few hits from wooden plank and poof, disappears. I don't see that as a necessary thing defeat when cops here really love shooting stuff."

"KYAA, IT'S THE KAMEN RIDER!"

"Owh, great," Zakri points near them, "He's here? I really hate this new life of mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lex is happily greets his fangirls, taking photos and signing autographs, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Soon, he is able to run away from the crowd, hiding in the toilet.

Exhausted, he mutters to himself, "Those people are unbearable! I wished they would just disappear."

"You want your fans to disappear?"

He turns around, seeing a man in a cyan robe and hood is standing behind him.

"What the hell are you, a druid?"

"Do you really want to see your fans disappear?"

"It would be great if I could have some of the peace."

"Then I hope you shall not regret your decision."

He then disappears from sight, shocking Lex, "What the hell just happened?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Zakri and Amelia are having fun talking to each other (which somehow ironic since he speaks with his sad face on), his four other friends suddenly appear nearby them.

Arip calls him out, "Zakri, what are you doing there?"

Hikari smirks, "I can see why you disappeared just now. You got yourself a girlfriend, huh?"

Renee cheerfully speaks up, "Wow, you have a girlfriend too? Awesome!"

"Not really. She's not my girlfriend…at the moment," he added the last words after exchanging eyes with Amelia, "This Amelia Mothful, a friend from Hollywood."

"Another side of the America?" Jack shakes hands with her, "Hi, I'm Jack Thompson, from Florida. She's Renee Wallace, also from Florida."

"You have a girlfriend from USA? I only have USA friends! I am so jealous right now!"

"I told you. She's not my girlfriend at the moment."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's better you don't know that. It's a bit complicated."

Hikari gasps suddenly, "Could it be that you two had that kind of relationship."

"What? N-…You know what, yes! I do sleep with her before. And we both decided to keep it the way it is."

"The way it is?"

Amelia laughs, "Nice."

While this revelation shocks the two old friends, they have no idea what he really meant. In one of the timelines, Zakri grows up and become a delinquent, joining a group of delinquents. This happened because Zakri had changed the future for saving his father's life.

Amelia is also one of the delinquents, and apparently both of them are friends with benefit. Things gone horrible for them when she was pregnant, so they decided to get married. On a day of marriage, gang members fought each other and this result in her having an abortion. Guilty, Zakri changed the past and future so he would never joined the delinquent in the first place. And thus Amelia is never pregnant.

This paradox is a special kind as it creates two Timer, as one paradox produced one Timer. The Timers are Amelia's Timer and their baby's Timer. The baby is the one she is looking for right now.

Arip grabs his shoulders, "You…don't you have no shame in your life? You and this hot lady having sex without your parents knowing it?"

"So what? It's just sex," Jack mutters.

Hikari explains, "This country is not like what your country could react. I don't know much about America, but Malaysia pretty much hates those who have pre-marital sex."

Arip is still emotional, "Please don't tell me you two have a baby."

"Err…"

"Owh, fuck you, you know that!?"

"That's it! I had enough of this!" Nora jumps out of the way, exposing herself with a camera in her hand, "I have never thought you are this kind of person, brother! Wait till your mom hears everything about this!"

Okay, things have already gone out of control.

"Nora, you don't understand!"

"Of course I don't understand! How can a recluse like you fuck a lady like her? That's nearly impossible!"

Sighing in disappointment, he turns toward Amelia, "Now you see why I missed my old Nora?"

"Because you get to hug her without her feeling weird about it?"

"Part of it, yeah. But at least my old Nora did not speak such thing to me like that."

"What do you mean 'old Nora'? Are you in a right mind right now?"

But he ignores her, "All I could say is that, I miss my Nora."

Amelia smirks, "Of course you miss her. You get to sleep with her and kiss her without any restriction."

"I hope you did not confuse Aotoki and Nora. There are still restriction between me and my sister, so I'm pretty sure I did not enjoy all the hugging, kissing and sleep over we made for the past years."

Nora somehow explodes, "What was that!? Hug, kiss and sleep with me!? Since when did we ever do that? Did…did you molested me!?"

"What, no!"

"You are a piece of shit, a scumbag of humanity and a pig for doing those immoral things to me! You are not my brother, did you hear me!?"

It is his turn to piss off, as he kicks her chest Leonidas style, pushing her onto the floor, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FREAKING WHORE! DID YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT BEING A SIBLING OF YOU!? YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY SISTER IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ARE JUST A REPLACEMENT OF WHAT I GOT AFTER LEAVING EVERYTHING I HAVE FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"Calm down, Zack," Amelia grabs his hand, "I know what you felt, okay?"

He turns toward her, "Know what I felt!? The only thing different for you is your current job! I lost everything I had! I woke up just to see the same mom who left our family for another man before cook for our meal, my big sister no longer know how to cook, my independent little sister is now constantly against everything I did rather than just treat me with respect although had to depend her life on me, my two friends are back from the dead, the girl I loved who at one point married to me is not even around, my daughter is not even my daughter anymore, I no longer know the way to contact you like I used to and those freaking monsters I spent my life fighting are still alive and the only person who fight them is a douche who has no concern of other people on the scene! Is this a punishment for us for making people moving forward?"

"Sorry, Zack, " Amelia mutters, "It must be hard for you to live like that."

Zakri walks away from there, with Amelia following him close from behind.

Renee is speechless as Jack turns toward her, "I didn't know he feels that bad in his life. Those videos he made must be the only way for him to convey his feeling."

Nora just stares at him, not doing anything. Her hands shake really fast, not allowing her to move. She suddenly feels a headache and everything is dark for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lex is seen walking near the show section, trying to figure out something in his mind, "Who is that man? What is he talking about? Or is it just my dream? Yeah, I probably dream."

But then he silenced, looking in front of him.

A man in mechanical-like suit, a monster in a shape of a robot and black monsters behind them are standing in front of people around.

Lex looks around the place, looking at everyone in the place, "Damn it, there's too many people here. I guess I cannot escape by now. Wish the station knows about this by now."

He takes out a white belt and straps it around him. The belt has a circular object on it. Lex then takes out a stopwatch and inserts the watch into the circle object and spins it 360 degree, **"Henshin!"**

With a roar of a tiger is heard, a silhouette of a white tiger's head appear around his body, shrinking toward his head, becoming a helmet with a face inside the mouth. White armor themed on a tiger follows suit, with his shoulders have claws on it.

Everyone nearby cheers, "It's Paradox! He's here to save us!"

"What's all this ruckus about?" Zakri and Amelia arrive on the scene, seeing the noise on the crowd.

Amelia sees the group of monsters, "It's Tokijin! And apparently they have upgraded their appearances."

"No, the two are not the same Tokijin from King Timer. They both have cyan color, means they came from different Timer."

"But those two seems futuristic-looking. What Timer based on such theme? What Timer has that color?"

"That could be came from a Timer we have not seen yet. They sure have tons of Timers that decide not to join the one in the Between Time."

"What should we do?"

Zakri shrugs, "Just evacuate people away from here. We have our Timer's powers, right? No need to transform."

"Right now?"

"Nah. Those people seem too ignorant to escape. Can't blame on them though. Unlike Japan and America, they have never seen a hero before. Just wait till they started to freak out then we help them escape."

"Whatever you said."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a TV station, everyone seems busy on something.

Then one person enters the place, "Sir, Paradox is fighting against monsters in National Zoo."

"What? Get to the chopper! We are going to get the coverage!"

Viki enters the scene, "Let me join you guys!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somehow, the chopper arrives into the scene. The camera turns on toward the fight that occurs down there.

The same woman earlier, who is actually a reporter, speaks behind the camera, "Our hero, Kamen Rider Paradox is now fighting a horde of enemies. For the first time ever the monsters come in group."

TV Paradox now has beaten up half of the forces of mooks, but the two enemies are still standing there.

Yet it seems he gets his pride on, "Is that all you've got, freaks?"

The cyan robot runs toward the rider with an axe on its right hand, quickly smashing the rider, putting him onto the ground.

The other cyan robot chuckles, "I should have known that such big talk isn't as big as the strength."

TV Paradox prepares his claws and tries to hit the robot, but his movement is too predictable. None of the strikes even hit, not even once.

The monster hits again, and another smash hits the target.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nora is running inside the crowd, moving in an opposite direction as the crowd, "Brother, where are you!? Brother?"

She suddenly stops, seeing Zakri and Amelia just finished evacuating the crowd and now looking back at the fight.

"I guess leaving the heavy work to rookie isn't really a good idea," Amelia mutters.

Zakri smirks, "Not even a potential idea. His pride is too much to bear."

"Then we shall make a comeback."

"No choice then."

Amelia takes out a buckle with a single vertical slot and wears it around her waist. Zakri shoves his right hand onto the midair as the air moves toward his hand. Paradox Driver appears in his hand without any cue. They both take out an orange USB and a stopwatch respectively.

_CLEAR!_

**"Henshin!"**

The two insert those into their respective slots.

_CLEAR!_

_TIME!_

Grey spiral spins out of the belt around the front of his body, showing a full clock face with numbers on it. The numbers enter his body, appearing as grey suit for him, with clock-based theme.

Orange bits appear around her, enveloping her body, forming orange suit on her.

This is now a comeback for both Paradox and Clear.

But for Nora who did not regain her memories, this sight is truly horrifying her, "Wha-What am I looking at right now?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

With another slash, TV Paradox is downed onto the ground. The axe-wielding monster slowly walks toward it. The other one laughing, "I never thought a hero known as Paradox is not as great as what the words said."

"Our hero is now on the ground and it doesn't look good on him! What will happen to him next?"

"Well, I guess you should end your life then," he turns around as the monster raises his axe high.

He then swings the axe downward.

Finishes swinging it, the monster realizes that he is no longer holding an axe. As he faces forward, two punches meet his face, pushing him backward.

The real Paradox and Clear are standing between the two monsters and the TV Paradox.

The other one turns around, looking at the two, "And who are you supposed to be?"

Zakri speaks up, "Well, you don't need to know who we really are, Shiantoki, the mechanical cyan-colored Timer."

Shiantoki startles, "H-how did you my name? No human should know us at all!"

He takes out two swords, readying in his stance, "I do not know who you really are, but I am sure not gonna let any human know our existence."

Amelia turns toward Zakri, "I'd say you let me handle this creature. You may handle that guy."

"I was about to say the same thing."

With a flick of a button, the whole time moves slowly, except for Paradox as he moves straight toward the Timer jumps over him.

As the time flows back normally, the two fights starts with the riders getting the first hits.

"What is going on? Somehow there are two more masked heroes appear into the scene!"

Clear makes a quick work on the monster, quickly striking him with her mid-size dagger. Every attack seems to completely stop him from moving. She then gives a punch and kick, pushing the monster away from her.

Amelia takes out the USB on her belt and puts it onto the right side of her waist and presses a button on it.

_CLEAR, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

She throws her dagger right onto the heart of the monster and jumps high, throwing a side kick onto the dagger. The monster disappears completely as soon as she reaches the ground.

Paradox is armed with a single sword, clashing that one sword against double swords of Shiantoki. They keep on smashing weapons with none of them show any sign of losing.

But then he arms himself with a gun and shoots the Timer point blank, throwing him away.

The Timer is now scared and tries to run away, but Zakri grabs a blue claw out of nowhere and wears it on his right hand.

_SPACE!_

He suddenly disappears from the sight, shocking the Timer. But then he feels pain on his back and turns around but sees nothing. He feels it again and turns around again to see no one on the place of incident. The Timer decides to move around the search for him and sees him appears in front of him but got hit by the sword as he disappears again.

From others' point of view, they see Paradox disappears and appears around Shiantoki, hitting him with his sword any chance he can find.

He then appears and stops behind the monster to gives him a strong slash, pushing him away.

Turning back into Time form, Zakri spins the slot on his buckle 360 degree clockwise.

_TIME UP!_

His leg is now covers in grey light as he jumps high and gives a side kick that lets out spiral grey line from the leg. The kick hits the Timer, shoving him onto the ground and explodes.

At the scene of explosion, Rain is seen lying on the ground.

Lex is in shock, running toward him, "Rain, is that you?"

Paradox and Clear meet up as he asks her, "What was that? Why there's a human in the presence of Timer?"

"I have my own theory but not now. These people will not give us time to think. Let me come to your house after this."

The chopper flies low enough for the reporter, the cameraman and Viki to jump down onto the ground as the two who work in news department runs toward the two riders. The reporter is pointing her microphone toward them, "Heroes, we would like to ask a question about you two."

Zakri puts his right beside him, making a grey bike to appear out of nowhere and climbs on it. Amelia sits behind him, hugging him tightly.

The bike moves away from there, leaving the woman to stop and faces the camera, "It seems the two new heroes are refusing an interview. But whoever they are, people are grateful on how they have saved these poor animals from the destruction."

Nearby, Tina and Jason just look at them move away from there.

"Kamen Rider? In Malaysia?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Already revert back to their civilian forms, the two move along the path and reach his home.

Aminah sees his brother climbing down from the bike and promptly asks him, "Zakri, since when did you ride a bike? Where did you get that bike? Who is she?"

"She's a friend. We'll be in my room."

"Okay, have fun."

Amelia turns to her friend, "She's friendlier than your other sister."

"Some things do not change."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene shifts into a hospital.

Rain is seen on a bed, receiving a treatment after the fight.

Lex and Viki are sitting nearby his bed.

He mutters to himself, "Rain is the monster? But how? Why?"

He figures something, "I have seen this one on the TV! Maybe, just maybe, we were all being used by him?"

"You watch TV a bit too much," Viki sweat drops.

"What else could he be doing that for?"

"Is that all you can think about?" a woman in gold robe, hiding her face in a hood of stated colors, enters the ward, "Don't you ever thought who those saviors are?"

The two quickly stand up, startled. She asks him aggressively, "Who-who are you?"

The woman moves toward Rain, putting her palm onto his face. A cyan light appears out of his body and into her palm.

"Wha-what just happened?" Lex asks her.

She sighs, "I only took the monster part out of him. He is no longer a Timer."

"A what now?"

Smiling under her hood, the woman speaks up, "Did you know who those two heroes are?"

"What do I care about them?"

"They are also monsters, like your friend here. Maybe not now, but once they unlock their monster part, the same thing will happen to them. And so others will be in trouble."

"So what?"

"Defeating them will increase your popularity."

"Alright, let's do this!" he raises his hand in excitement.

Viki screams at him, "Is that all you care?"

"Why do you think I want to become a Kamen Rider in the first place?"

"But you may need help," she gives him a golden ball of light, "Use this and this will increase your power tenfold."

Grabbing the ball, he walks out of there, leaving them all alone.

Viki stares at the woman, "Who are you, really? What is a Timer?"

She ignores her, disappearing into nothingness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zakri is sitting on his bed, while Amelia is on a chair, having a deep thinking of something.

Zakri sighs, "I can't do it. You said that there's a possibility that human still regain their ability to become Timers and summon monsters?"

"Yes, but in exchange, rather than deleted from existence, they simply turns back into human forms, like Kamen Riders."

"But what about us? I know I can still use the power of vacuum element, but I can't turn into one."

Amelia moves toward him, looking at his face really close, "But you don't have a Timer form in the first place."

Aminah opens up the door, bringing in a tray of drinks on it. But then she stops, startled at what she sees.

From her point of view, she can only see Zakri's body sitting on the bed while his face is hidden from view by Amelia's backside. Try to guess what kind of view she is seeing right now.

She chuckles, "Oh my, my baby brother has grown up."

The two is shock, quickly looking at her.

Zakri feels nervous, "We-we did not do anything!"

"Sure, you're not!"

Amelia bows toward her, "He's telling the truth. We're just playing around."

"Owh, so it is that kind of relationship?"

"No!" the two shouts in unison.

Nora barges into the scene suddenly, "Brother, you need to explain to me something!"

Aminah pats on her younger sister's shoulders, "Nora, it is not a good idea to be a cock block to your brother. Let him have his way."

"But I saw him wearing that weird armor!"

Zakri and Amelia look at each other, speechless on what they heard.

He quickly grabs her, "I'm sorry, sis, but I need to speak to Nora for a while."

Aminah just smiles, walking out of there after closing the door.

He puts her onto the chair, mutters, "Did you saw everything?"

"I do! You are so awesome, fighting those monsters and doing all that cool moves! What is that thing?"

He turns to Amelia, "Should we even do this?"

"It won't hurt her at this state. She's not your Nora, remember?"

"Your Nora? Brother, what is she talking about?"

"Well, we are Kamen Riders, the one who protect humanity from destruction; well we no longer did the last part."

"Kamen Rider? Like the one in the TV?"

Amelia nods, "Except we did not need a TV show. We Kamen Rider only care for human's safety and nothing else."

Zakri make his buckle appears on the bed out of thin air as Nora takes a look at it, "This is yours? What's your rider name?"

"Paradox?"

"But that name has already taken."

"Yes, by me."

"Huh?" she turns toward her brother, "What did you mean?"

"Do you know why I am called as Paradox?"

She shakes her head.

"Because other than beating up monsters, I am also in need of fighting to correct timeline."

"Timeline?"

"Yes. As you should know, I am not your real brother, the one who feels guilt over seeing father's death and keep on living in the room without going out to do anything that isn't study."

Nora drops the belt accidentally, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I just ended up having to live in this body's life. To be honest, I came from a time where time travel is possible. My life is far different."

Nora takes a deep thought before sighing a long sigh, "Well, I guess I can believe your words. From what I see, all heroes have different stories to talk about. It is indeed weird to see how a recluse can turn into a superstar in just one week."

She turns toward him, "Tell me, is it cool to travel to time?"

"It's not. Before time travel is only for scientists and researchers, but then everyone can use it. But then there are rules to follow. And one simple change will create a paradox where almost everything in your life will be different, and you yourself will cease to exist. The first time I did such is when I saved dad from getting killed."

"Really? Isn't that great?"

"On the contrary. Our families split up, and mom and dad ended up having to divorce. None of them want to take care of us, so Aminah is the one who take care of us. She works day and night just to make sure we can eat something, plus your medication…"

"Medication? For what?"

At this point, he did not know what to say. He turns toward Amelia, but she is also scared.

"What? What is it? Am I sick or something?"

"Well, if you do a time paradox more than three times, your feet will lose its function and your brain will slowly break. You keep forgetting things and then you yourself will become weak till you stuck in a vegetative state."

"That's me? What did I do?"

"A lot. But the fourth one is what makes it happen. At that time, you are not just my sister, but my lover as well."

"Really? Eww!"

"One time a monster killed me, and you do not want to lose me, so you turn back time to save me. But because of that a paradox happens and you are on a wheelchair."

Nora looks down, "I…I'm sick? On a wheelchair?"

Amelia pats on her shoulder, "At least not you. Like I said, that's your brother's Nora."

"But…"

A headache hurts her. She screams out loud as Amelia mutters, looking at him, "I never thought it will happen like this."

"What?"

"She receives her memories back."

"That's…not good, right?"

"Let's bring her out. The last time I gained my memories, I shoot lightning around the place. She throws mirrors. Mirrors hurt more."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina and Jason are walking in that exact neighborhood as Jason speaks up, "Sempai, why are we here?"

"I need to find this address."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I have a strong feeling telling me to send this letter to this address."

"What letter?"

"I don't know. It's not written in Hiragana or Katakana. It's in English alphabet but it's not in English."

"Where did you get that letter, anyway?"

"I found this letter on top of my body when I woke up last week. It feels weird, but the handwriting seems similar to mine, but looks a bit different."

"Maybe you have written this one when you were sleeping?"

"Sleep writing? But that won't explain the address. It was real. See, it was this house!"

Tina points toward Zakri's house as Jason presses the door bell.

Aminah walks out, looking at the two foreigners, "Yes, can I help you two?"

"Can you call out this name?" Tina points toward a name on the letter.

Aminah reads the letter and quickly turns toward the upstairs, shouts, "Zakri, there's a letter for you!"

Zakri and Amelia appear on the front door minutes later, startle at the sight of his old friends, "C-can I help you?"

"There is a letter for you."

He quickly grabs the letter, looking at the front, "Th-this is…"

Opening it, he reads the letter out loud.

_My former husband, partner, whatever timeline you ever regain memories from,  
As you may have seen, if what Momotoki told me before fusing with me, we will all living in the first timeline ever, before the first Paradox ever happened. That would have means things will go as what they are supposed to. But judging by your rule-breaking capability, it would be no surprise that you will somehow remembered everything we have faced before._

_My first reason for writing this letter is so that my new self will be able to meet you, faster than the date both of us may see each other. I am afraid that since you remembered everything, you are no longer a recluse who is scared of outside world and not prompting me to take an interest on you. I can stand an idea of seeing you with other women, but not seeing the idea of me with other men. I might not be able to live with such possibility._

_I really hope we can fight with each other once more, because no Kamen Rider ever truly resign from a fight unless they were dead. If you found a way to regain my memory, please do not hesitate to do such._

_Lastly, I would love to say how much I love you, no matter if the new me did not._

_Love, Tina Kurosaki_

"That's my name," Tina mutters, "But what is that supposed to mean?"

Zakri silences. Even Tina go as far as breaking the boundary, trying to reunite back with him.

Then there should be one thing he can try.

"Did you have a smartphone with you?" He asks her.

She nods, "It's not usual for Japanese like us to have a smartphone. We usually more fond toward flip phones, but I prefer to go international."

She takes out a black smartphone, startling the two riders. It is truly the exact same phone that Tina has used. Some things do not change.

Amelia moves forward, "Did you have a peculiar app in there? Maybe something has a clock-like symbol on it."

"I do. It says 'Tokijin Scanner' but when I presses it, it only shows a blank radar and nothing else."

"It's because Japan does not have as much Tokijin as Malaysia. Try it again."

She presses the app, showing radar on the screen. The radar shows three dots on it, as well as tons of dots at the upper left side of the screen.

Tina suddenly experienced a massive headache, falling onto the ground. Jason quickly catches her, turning toward Zakri in anger, "What have you done to her?"

"I've just done what Tina originally wants to. More importantly, that Timer indicates Tokijin's wave sequence somewhere at the city."

Amelia taps his shoulder, "We should move immediately!"

The two rides on his bike once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot of grey Tokijin are terrorizing the city, as TV Paradox is fighting against some of them.

"Die, you monsters!" he shouts out loud, slashing one with his claws.

Already transformed, Amelia and Zakri arrive at the scene.

"Wow, this feels like the Battle of Temporal Lockdown again," Zakri looks at the massive amount of monsters.

Amelia is in a deep thinking, "It somehow feels weird. It's like something is missing."

"Yeah, no big boss. Only mooks are there."

"Well, we might as well just finish them all off."

Lex sees them coming toward them as he suddenly charges toward them, "Die!"

He swipes his claws toward them as they quickly jump over him, landing to the side.

Zakri looks at the rider in a rage, "What is wrong with you? Couldn't tell between enemies and allies already?"

"You guys are monsters, and killing you guys will help me getting a fame of my own!"

"Defeating other riders is not really a good fame!"

"I'm not going to defeat you guys, I'm just going to kill you two!"

Somehow, all other monsters back down from the fight.

The female in the golden robe appears among the monsters, "Finish them off, Paradox!"

Amelia whispers, "Zack, that is definitely a Timer."

"Then there would be something happen in the fight."

TV Paradox points his claws toward them, "Let's have a match then!"

He charges toward the two, swiping his claws around the place.

"Too reckless!" Amelia lets her right hand reached by the claws as they started to disappear. She then punches him right onto the gut.

Zakri jumps above her, giving a side kick onto the rider. He proceeds to slash the man, putting him near the crowd.

The female speaks up, "Use the power I gave you. You alone could never fight against these monsters."

Lex takes out the golden ball, shoving it toward the sky, "With the power of Kamen Rider blessed in me, I will defeat you all!"

"That is one bad quote…"

He quickly slams the ball onto his gut, having his stomach glows brightly.

Lex suddenly feels a lot of pain, feeling nauseous all of the sudden. His body is pit onto the ground, forcing him to use both of his hands to support himself.

A roar of a tiger is heard coming out of him.

TV Paradox grows larger and larger, turning into a giant feral beast with long sharp teeth.

The female in gold chuckles, "Such beast, he is indeed a tiger."

Amelia is in shock, "That ball… could it be that he has fused himself with some of Timer's energy?"

"Doesn't that make you a Tokijin?"

"You could say he is now half and half."

The tiger runs toward Zakri, swiping the ground near him, forcing him to jump. He then slams the rider with his tail.

The beast turns toward Clear, giving her a headbutt.

Paradox pulls out a gun and shoots the creature, but he just slams him onto the ground. Amelia jumps toward him with her dagger, but the tiger swipes her midair.

"How are we going to fight this thing?"

"With my help, of course!"

They turn to their side, seeing a rider based on a camera nearby them. There's also two female figures in pink and blue respectively and a male figure in green standing there.

Zakri mutters in amazement, "Harvey? How did you get here? And your memories-"

"I got mine back thanks to this belt. And it seems these three as well."

The pink figure gives them her hands, "I'm sorry it took me a while to be back, but here I am."

The two riders stand up as Amelia wonders, "Tina, how are you in Pink Timer's battle form?"

"It seems if we have our memories as well as the Timer's, we not just gain their powers, but their forms as well."

Jason points toward the tiger, "Enough talk, let's finish that humongous Tokijin."

Nora taps her brother's shoulder, "After this we will have a really long time speaking to each other for the first time."

"Here it comes!" Zakri points his right palm toward the tiger, pushing it away in a flash.

Amelia charges lightning in her palm and jumps high, slamming a blade of thunder onto the tiger's abdomen. Jason and Tina arrive into the scene, throwing a combination of wind and water onto the tiger, pushing it onto the ground upside down.

Tina slams the ground with her palms, surrounding the tiger with wall of mirrors.

Harvey and Zakri jump right onto the tiger's belly as the second rider, Kamen Rider Captcha takes out a photo and swipes it on his camera-like driver.

_PHOTO SCAN: SAMURAI!_

A sword appears in his right arm as Zakri takes out his sword. The two nod at each other and proceed to slash the tiger around the place.

Feeling pain, the tiger breaks free from the wall, throwing the two riders away from him.

Zakri somehow lands near his bike and presses a huge button at the front. The bike turns into huge cannon. Paradox grabs the cannon and aims it toward the tiger's roaring mouth, "Eat this, furry ball!"

BOOM!

A huge beam is shot right into the tiger, making it explodes.

Viki arrives into the scene just to see Lex lying on the ground among all of the blood spraying there, "Lex!"

The heroes reunite back, feeling relief.

But then they are pushed away from each other by a dust.

"Magnesium?" Tina sees the dust, "Fuses with pure gold?"

"That's mine."

The dust forms around one spot, turning into a female in gold, "It is I, Kintoki, the golden elements manipulator!"

"Also known as," she takes off her hood, showing Renee's face, "Renee Wallace!"

Zakri startles, "Renee?"

Renee shoves her hands around the three Timer and Amelia, absorbing blue, pink, yellow and green light into her palms. She then walks toward Zakri, putting her palm onto his face, "This is for erasing my brother's existence!"

"Your brother?"

In front of his face, lime light flows out and into her hand, "He who is called as Gintoki!"

Zakri has his eyes widen.

Gintoki is the one who nearly create a huge paradox that let him creates a new timeline as he sees fits. He has the power of time and able to create an army of Tokijin mirrors the past Super Sentai and Kamen Rider.

It is around that time that he met Amelia.

He fell onto the ground, feeling weak. The last thing he sees is Renee disappears into nothingness.

**End of first part of Movie War. Second part will be about Kamen Rider Hiden, a hero who kills.**


End file.
